Ga Eul
by satomika
Summary: When Yi Jeong doesn’t get what he wants, he blames Ga Eul for it. What can he say? His day involved marriage and a supposed honeymoon. Will he get what he wants?


A/N: This is our first BOF fic and this would be our first time to write again since all our multi-chaptered fics were on hiatus. We tried a different approach but we hope everyone still enjoys! Pardon all the mistakes, will ya?

Disclaimer: We don't own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters. We just own the plot, okay? Hugz!

Summary: When Yi Jeong doesn't get what he wants, he blames Ga Eul for it. What can he say? His day involved marriage and a supposed honeymoon. Will he get what he wants?

* * *

It was high time for the two of them to get married and start a family. They both waited for five long years to finally be together. But there are just some obstacles that keep on getting on their way. Heaven was just under their noses and yet so hard to reach… so difficult to grasp.

Ga Eul can profess her undying love for Yi Jeong over and over again; Yi Jeong, on the other hand, can be a slave to Ga Eul's wishes to atone for his old Casanova days. But there are just some events that are so hard to ignore even if they're already a part of your daily routine; and you just can't get rid of them.

So it's true that So Yi Jeong already buried his philandering ways 6 feet off the ground. He was as celibate as a dedicated priest should be ever since five years ago. He was solely for Ga Eul body, mind, and soul.

But what exactly is the problem?

-Ga Eul.

No. the answer is not right. Maybe the question is wrong? (There is nothing wrong with the whole line. Try analyzing it.)

Ga Eul loved Yi jeong to death. Her love for him knows no bounds. Her love existed in all times and spaces.

Is that was the case, what's stopping them?

-Ga Eul.

Yeah right. Ga Eul's a saint… and a martyr!

No she's not. She's just plain So Chu Ga Eul, So Yi Jeong's wife, Gu Geum Jan Di's best friend.

Whatever.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul just got married. It's their honeymoon. They're already safe behind the doors of their honeymoon suite. They're going to make love and not just some mind-blowing sex.

Ga Eul lifted up her legs and Yi Jeong hoisted her up his hips. They kissed each other passionately then Yi Jeong trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw down her swan-like neck to the juncture of her collar bone.

Whilst his lips ravage Ga Eul, his hands kept themselves busy by trailing lazy circles at her back. This just made Ga Eul sigh lovingly and with content.

Yi Jeong walked blindly towards their bed. Soft moans kept coming out from Ga Eul's lips as her hands were pressed behind Yi Jeong's head as if to lessen the non-existent gap of their bodies.

As soon as Yi Jeong's right shin came in contact with the side of the bed, they both toppled over, causing Ga Eul to giggle. Yi Jeong smirked at her and swooped down for a French kiss. Ga Eul's giggle didn't die immediately as low rumbles were felt from her chest when Yi Jeong came down to kiss her again; and this just turned him on further.

He could absolutely feel his pants tightening more and this didn't go unnoticed by Ga Eul. Yi Jeong thought he never saw anyone as red in the face as his wife. Ga Eul looked away and shyly placed her hands at her back to unzip her gown.

Yi Jeong thought it was cute that his wife understood his needs. But he told her that he would be the one to undress her. Ga Eul complied timidly as she watched her husband undress himself before her eyes in fascination.

Yi Jeong shrugged his clothes off one by one, button by button, inch by inch. He took his time slowly, the reason for it not wanting to scare his wife off for being so aggressive. He thought that he can just show his excitement when they do their love-making. What can he say? He was just being –cough-cough- …sensual.

Ga Eul on the other hand was nervous, at the same time excited. It would be her first time. But watching her husband taking his time, she knew she would be safe and she knew she would have a very fantastic time.

It was rude to stare, she knew that. But she can't help it if her husband was so damn good-looking; his body screaming at her that he was some kind of a sexy sex god. She ogled at his pecs and abs and she knew that they would forever be engraved in the walls of her mind and even haunt her in her everyday fantasies.

Except that she just didn't know what hit her as soon as she closed her eyes and saw him in her imagination wearing that heart-melting, knees-buckling smile.

Yi Jeong could feel the burning stares of his wife. He thought it could bore a hole in his body. But he never did mind it. He loved that he made that kind of an effect to his wife. He truly, madly, deeply wanted to jump at her. Good thing that his reins over his self-control are strong. He wanted it to be magical experience for the likes of his wife who is a first timer in this field.

Except that he wouldn't know what hit him as soon as he touched his wife wearing a silly lovesick smile on her face that glowed a million watts just to brighten up his dark world.

But then the moment of truth came. He leaned over and caressed the sides of his Ga Eul's face and sweet moans erupted from her plump lips. But she never fluttered her eyes open to meet the hot gaze her husband sent her way.

Yi Jeong continued his ministrations down the smooth arms of his wife. In the past, he would've elicited goose bumps following his trail with soft sighs coming out from the lips of the woman he's pleasuring. However, his actions only elicited soft sighs from his wife. And did she just… snuggle to him?

He was only down to his boxers when he shook his wife vigorously. "Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Ga Eul-yang!"

His fears were confirmed when she mumbled, "Five more minutes, Omma. I'm having a dream of Yi Jeong sunbae." Then she turned on her side.

Yi jeong was shocked. This is a great scar on his reputation as a man who pleasures women. But never mind that. That was long ago thrown away in the deep blue sea. Although, never in his whole life had he experienced ultimate humiliation. Only except now that the culprit of such embarrassment is his own wife. If Woo Bin and the other know of this, he'd never hear the end of it.

At least it wasn't totally downgrading to his ego since his wife did say she was dreaming of him… with that silly lovesick smile plastered on her face. He only wonders what kind of dream she's having of him; where at the back of his mind, he is hoping that it included love-making.

Aish! But his wife is pure and innocent. He can only sigh deeply. At least he can undress his wife as promised…

… and put her on the sexiest lingerie.

A goofy grin graced his lips as he started that hunt for that lingerie within the four corners of their honeymoon suite.

-THE END-

* * *

Fact: There's no work you can accomplish when you're exhausted. Even if you're mighty determined and excited about it.

-satomika inukalire

A/N: Reviews heal the wounds in my heart. (Just so you know…I'm deeply wounded.)


End file.
